Fairy Tail Adventures
by doosgirl
Summary: You travel with two new members of the Fairy Tail Guild, Juliette and Lioku. See how they face dangers as they take on missions that sometimes change their life forever. Learn of their dangerous past and how they overcame it.


Fairy Tail Adventures

{Episode 1: First Mission}

Today was the day! Lioku and Juliette were finally at Fairytail. Juliette's raven colored hair, resting just below her belt, flowed into the air as she walked up to the front doors of the Guild. "It's a lot larger than we thought isn't it Lio". She commented. Lioku, her only companion, was standing next to her. His light blonde hair was just about long enough to flow into the wind. Standing, he replied "Come… lets go."

Juliette was the first one to step into the guild. Chairs and tables were flying all over the place. Beer was flying in the air getting people soaked. No one noticed the two figures standing at the doors of the guild until someone just so happened to throw a chair at the two figures. Lioku's hand went up and grabbed the chair in midair. "Ummm we would like to join the guild…" Lioku calmly announced. There was pure silence in the guild. "NEW MEMBERS!" the guild screamed. Men were looking up and down Juliette. "Hmmm nice body there… do you have a boyfriend….want to get a drink sometime…hey are you free this weekend…" These were just a few words that were said from the men that swarmed Juliette. The same thing was happening to Lioku. Girls were looking up and down Lioku, "Oh my, such a nice body…hey do you have a girlfriend…want to get a coffee sometime…want to have some fun?" the list continues. "Hey, newbies! Over to the bar!" This was said by Mirajane. "Hello! My name is Mira! Since you want to be members, you need to have the Fairy Tail mark. Where would you like them? Please remember that these are permanent so please choose wisely, and please tell me what your names are." Juliette walked up first, "Umm hi… my name is Juliette…" She looks away shyly and all the guys in the guild start whistling and hooting. "Hello there Juliette! Where would you like your mark?" Mira asked. "Ummm could I have it over my heart?" That set off the guys, "IS SHE GOING TO BE TOPPLESS!?" and this set Lioku off. "Keep your eyes off of her…and NO she is NOT going to be topless…" Mira looked at us and giggled, "Could you please take off your scarf so I may put the mark on you…" Soon after, Juliette stood next to Mira admiring her new mark. Lioku walked up to Mira. "Hey my name is Lioku and I would like to get my mark on my left but cheek please." "HAHAHAHA" the guild erupted into laughter. "Now that's what I am talking about!" a man walked up to Lioku, "Hey the name's Gray." Juliette and Lioku looked at Gray. He was shirtless and his hand was extended out towards Lioku and Juliette. "Lioku, Lio for short." The two shook hands. Lioku smiled and turned back to Mira. "In all seriousness, I would like my mark to be…ummm…around…shit." Lioku looks at Juliette, "Julie, where should I get my mark?" Juliette looked up at Lioku, "Right shoulder!" That was that and soon after Lioku was looking at his mark just like Juliette had done before.

After getting the Fairy Tail marks, Lioku and Juliette sat down at a table and ordered a few drinks. Gray walked up to their table with a blonde haired girl and a Pink haired boy. He started talking, "I was on my way to a job when "Hot head" interrupted me asking who the two newbies were. So here are the introductions." Gray stepped back and the blonde haired girl stepped up, "Hi my name is Lucy!" she stepped back and the pink haired boy walked up to the table, "What's up! My name is Natsu!" His hand extended and Juliette was the one who took it first. "Well what is your name?" Juliette looked at Natsu and started laughing and took his hand and shook it, "What's up! My name is Juliette!" Juliette said mimicking Natsu. Lioku laughed and commented, "Hey the name's Lioku!" The two shook hands. Natsu stood up and walked to the job board and waved to Juliette and Lioku. "Hey! Let's go on a job!"

Juliette and Lioku calmly walked to the job board carefully avoiding the flying chairs and tables that once again were flying. Lioku walked up to Natsu, "Wait…you want to go on a job with us?" Natsu looked Lioku and laughed, "Well you guys need to learn the ropes so yeah! Plus, I've been needing another male and female to join me…" Lioku looked at Juliette and back at Natsu, "I don't kno-""The pay is 600,000 jewels." Natsu interrupted. "YES!" Juliette and Lioku quickly agreed to go on the job with Natsu and Lucy.

…

Hours passed from when Juliette, Lioku, Natsu, and Lucy were last seen at the guild. Juliette was walking on the dirt road next to Lioku, Natsu and Lucy. "What is the job anyway?" Juliette asked. Lioku looked over Natsu's shoulder as he read the job out loud. "Maids needed to clean local mansion. Payment is 600,000… That's it." "I HAVE TO BE A MAID?!" Lucy and Juliette say simultaneously. "Hey c'mon Lucy! It's good memories!" Natsu said laughing, "So Julie, Do you prefer Pencil skirt or traditional uniform?" Lioku and Natsu bit their lip as they try not to laugh. "Natsu, you know, I always wondered." "Wondered what Lucy?" "What you would look like in a maid outfit…" "Hmm, that sounds interesting." As if it was pure luck, the four stumbled upon a costume store. Inside there were costumes as far as the eye could see. Lucy and Juliette walk up to Natsu with a maid outfit before he has time to react. "Oh this one looks really small doesn't it Lucy" Juliette said with a demonic grin. "Yeah, yeah It does, doesn't it." "Lioku! Help Me! Please! Where the hell are you!?" Natsu screamed in fear. "Well, I saw him walk into the women's dressing room." Lioku walks out of the room, in a black and white maid outfit, with a frilly high cut skirt with golden lace on the back. Lucy and Juliette turn around after they finished cramming Natsu into the puny maid outfit, to see something they'd never forget. "BWAHAHA, that's priceless!" "Well we have to be maids don't we?" Lioku announces confidently. Natsu stands back up with his hands on his hips. "That's right, and we'll be the best maids we can possible be, right Happy?!" "Aye!" "Besides, I do look preeetty good in this outfit." He says while posing in front of the mirror. "Are you kidding me?! That thing's so small on you your ass cheeks are bulging out!" Lioku shouts. "But look at his figure in it though!" Happy replies. Lucy and Juliette stare dumbfounded while the 3 argue. "Don't be jealous Lio, it's not healthy." Natsu says with a grin. "Jealous, why would I b-." "Shut up you 3, Lucy and I are the maids!" Juliette screamed. "Who said I wanna be a maid again?! I'd rather them be the maids!" Lucy proclaims. "C'mon Lucy." No I don't wanna! Not again! She screamed as she gets dragged by Juliette. Happy, speaking from the dressing rooms, commented "Lucy... you KNOW you like being a maid..." "SHUT UP CAT" Lucy shouted.

...

"We're done!" Natsu shouted as the 3 of them emerge from the dressing rooms. Juliette and Lucy walk out of the woman's dressing room. "well boys, what do ya think?" Lucy asks with a wink. Lioku, Natsu, and even Happy stared at the girls in awe. "I...I like...alot!" Lioku says, with his jaw dropped. "Why thank you" Juliette said, winking her eye. Natsu was still staring at Lucy. "What are you staring at... Master..." Lucy purred with a seductive voice. Natsu replied stuttering, "Th-those... b-b-b-" "My...Boobs?" Lucy interrupted. Natsu, now with drool hanging from his mouth, replied, "THOSE BURGERS!" Natsu pushed Lucy out of the way. "Natsu wait for me!" Lioku screamed, chasing after Natsu. Lucy and Juliette turn around to a burger shop right across the costume shop. Lucy and Juliette look at each other. "Are you KIDDING ME!?" They said simultaneously. Lucy and Juliette walk with their head down and follow the boys.

…

About 30 minutes passed and the crew, well, Natsu and Happy, have yet to finish eating. "Ok, who is going to pay for all this!" Juliette exclaimed with concern. "I-gah-namughney..." Natsu said, food being stuffed in his mouth. "Happy, translation please?" "Hah-ga-namughney..." Happy replied. "Ok, Natsu stick one finger up if you're broke..." Natsu instantly stuck his finger up and grinned. Groning, Juliette asked everyone else. "Lio, do you have anything to pay for this?" "Um, like 30 jewel? Will that cover it?" Juliette just stared at Lioku, "With all the food Natsu is eating, do you really think that will pay for it?""Hey you don't need to get all pissy. Lioku mumbled. "What about you Lucy, how much ya got?" Lioku asked anticipating the worst. "Natsu ran me dry the last time we ate out.." Lioku grabbed a chicken leg off Natsu's plate. "Well that sucks" He said chewing. "Well i guess i'll have to pay for this. I really dont wanna know how much i'll have to pay though. The 5 of them finally receive the receipt."700 JEWEL?!" Juliette screamed with disbelief. "Wow thats everything I had in my pockets.." Julie stood up. "Come on finish up Natsu!" Juliette demanded. "Ok all done! I'm stuffed! "And bloated." Lucy commented. "As the captain of this team, I think we should go!" "Alright! Its time for our first job! Juliette squealed in excitement. "Lets GOO! Lioku added. "Since when is the cat the leader?" Lucy questioned.

The 5 man squad arrived at their destination. Their place of business was a huge mansion type structure, surrounded by a flourished wooded area. "This place is HUMONGOUS!" Lucy screamed to the heavens. "Aye!" Happy replied. "Bigger than the last one too." Natsu said. "So what exactly do we have to do?" Lucy asked while droplets of sweat glisten on her face. "Let me read it. It says,"You have to clean and pretty much do whatever the man in charge says. Oh a caption at the bottom, it says: Extremely disgusting, viewers discretion is advised.." Lioku explained. A few seconds pass when Juliette and Lucy explode. "WHAAAAT?!" The girls erupted simultaneously. "I'm not goin' in there!" Juliette announced. "Fine no money for you." Natsu said with a smirk. "BUT YOU WERE NEVER EVEN PLANNING ON WORKING!" "Well now i couldn't even if i wanted to. My nose is tooo strong, I could die in there." Natsu said with a grin as he poked his nose. "JULIE TURN AROUND!" Lucy squealed. "AHHHH" Juliette screamed. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE" The girls yelled as they ran into the forest. "HAHAHA, you guys are a bunch of ba-." "Soft pink hair, you my maid?! YAY!" The huge oaf says as he cradles Natsu in his arms. "ICE FLOOR!" Juliette shouts, when a layer of ice covers the floor, causing the oaf to slip. "Oh she can do ice magic? I see Gray has some competition!" Happy announced. A muffled cry of help is heard from underneath the Oaf. Underneath the Oaf you see just a bit of pink. Scrambling, Lioku runs to the oaf and pull Natsu out from underneath it. "Julie, I know you were trying to help Natsu, but thats our cli-" "Soft yellow hair... you be my maid also?! YAY!" The oaf yelled in joy. "Ugh.. i think i'm gonna barf.."

Natsu and the others are now inside of the mansion, and although the outside is crisp and clean cut, the inside is the complete opposite. "Haha, karmas a bitch ain't it Natsu?!" Lucy proclaimed. "Haha! Well Lucy I guess we can change out of these outfits." Julie said. "This...this isn't fair..." Natsu said looking sick and weak. Natsu and Lioku's cheeks swell, and then deflate, releasing massive amounts of puke...which they'll have to clean up. 2 hours pass, and Natsu and Lioku are still trapped in a filthy hell. "Look, this was funny while it lasted, but now i feel bad..we should help." Julie said. "Yeah, I think they've suffered enough." Lucy whispered. "Hey! We'll help you two, where are the cleaning supplies?" Lucy asked. "W-we have none.." Natsu said as one tear rolled down his face. "We've been using, our SPIT and HANDS to clean EVERYTHING IN THIS DAMN PLACE!" Natus face bloats again, releasing more vomit, which seems to be a mixture of cookies and chicken. "You guys do know you can use magic to make this easier right?" Julie stated. "If we could..WE WOULD!" Lioku screamed desperately. "Happy, can you go get us some cleaning supplies please?" Lucy asked. "Aye SIR!" 17 minutes go by when Happy returns with everything they need. "Alright, lets get to WORK!" Lucy and Julie shout at the same time while standing back to back, pretending the spray bottles are guns. "Lame..." Lioku said sickly. "Shut up puky." Julie replied harshly. 1 hour passes and the mansion has finally been cleaned. "Wooow its so clean! PINKY! You did so well!" The big oaf picks up Natsu and cradles him again. "Pink feels really... HOT! OUCH OUCH!" the oaf drops Natsu and tends to his injury. "Wow, and here I thought there wasn't another human being that could make me more pissed than Gray." Natsu exhaled. "Natsu! WHAT do you think you are doing! Apologize to the man right now!" Julie said to Natsu while putting ice over the oaf's wound. "Well I don't see what the problem is Natsu... I thought you liked to snuggle with guys.." Lioku commented. Julie looked at Lioku and smiled, "Shut up Lio! He wasn't suppose to find out that he likes to hug Gray in his sleep!" Lioku, Juliette and Lucy laughed so hard they couldn't control the tears pouring out their eyes. They laugh so much they don't notice that Natsu stepped out of the room. After a few minutes of laughing, Lucy looked at her friends,"So who is going to get the money from the Client?" All eyes locked on Julie. Julie looks back at her friends, "You have GOT to be kidding me." "Well if I went up to him he'd do to me what he did to Natsu.." Lioku replied. "Lioku has a point, and besides, someone has to watch your back if the big oaf of a man decides to get funny on you." Lucy pointed out. Julie, looking defeated, agreed and walked up to the "Client". "Um sir, what... um... what about our pay?..." Julie asked the man. The man stopped looking around his new and improved house and looked at Julie. "Oh I gave the contract and the money to a certain somebody. He promised to be my best friend! So he is your client now!" Lucy and her friends just stare at the old client in disbelief. Lioku was the first to talk."Well I wonder who that could be..." "Well he's outside, hehe, you gotta find him." The Oaf said secretly.

…

The 3 of them walked to the back of the mansion in search of their new client, Natsu, and Happy. It just so happens that they found all 3 at the same time. "Yo, Natsu! Where'd you go?!" Lioku hollered. "Wait is that him? Yeah thats his hair alright." Lucy said. "Natsu what are you-" Julie lost her words after seeing Natsu's hand fling into the air. "W-what's in your hand?" Lucy said fearfully. "Oh, its just the contract for the job. I tricked that giant bastard into giving it to me." "And the money's right here!" Happy added. "WHAAAAAT?!" Lucy, Julie, and Lioku exclaimed. "Now you 3 might learn to not make fun of me!" Natsu said with a devious smirk. "Aye Sir!" "What are you gonna..make us do?" Lucy said as a shiver went down her spine. "I'm so scared! Hold me!" Julie yelped. "Grabbing my face won't help anyone ya know! Lioku said trying to not reveal his fear. "Your first task is! Hey Happy help me out here.." You have to get us fish!" Happy demanded. "Good idea little buddy! You have to fish for them, gut them, clean them, cook them, and feed us! Oh, and you have to wear tutus!" Natsu shouted while trying to control his laughter. "Nice touch Natsu!" Happy added. "Natsu, what if i apologize.. do i still have t-." "YUP!" Natsu interrupted. "You pissed me off, so now i'll destroy your pride!" "Asshole.." Lioku mumbled. "What was that Lio? Would you rather wear a bunny outfit?" "No..." Lioku responded dreadfully. "Me and Lucy will go get the fish.." Julie said with hesitation. "And i'll...get the tutus..." "Have fun guys! I can't wait for dinner!" Natsu said with glee. "Psst, Lucy, you stay here." Lucy looked terrified. "o-ok?" Lucy said with uncertainty.

...

1 hour passed and Juliette is displaying a painful smile directed towards a large pile of fish, while Lucy sits emotionless. " Whew... After an hour of torture and struggling, we finally got enough fish to feed Natsu and Happy. "Hey Lucy!" Julie complained, " Come help me gut and clean the fish for Natsu and Happy!" Realizing that Lucy hasn't said anything since the two of them got the job from Natsu and Happy, Juliette walks up to her and asks, "Are you ok Lucy? You've been acting strange since we got the new job, well you actually haven't been acting at all, you've been completely blank..." Lucy stares at Julie and responds with a slight chuckle. "I'm not Lucy!" "So..who are you?" Juliette responds with a puzzled look on her face. "I'm.. I'm back. I went through hell getting these, you know how weird it is for a boy to walk through a woman's clothing store?" "Lioku... come over here for a moment..." Julie beckons him with a stern expression on her face. "Hmm? What's up? Hey, thats a lot of fi-" Julie interrupted Lioku. "Thats besides the point. This is Lucy right?" "Yeah?" "Ask her." Juliette demanded. "Um, are you Lucy?" "Nope, im Gemini!" Gemini is Lucy's celestial spirit, who can literally twin another person, as long as the power level of that person is equal to or less than that of Lucy's. Lioku just stared at Gemini... not changing his expression even when he spoke. "Well, Gemini... if you are here... then where the hell is LUCY!?" "Oh she is at the mansion with Natsu." Juliette and Lioku scream with frustration, "Well lets go get her!"

…

"Lucy! What the hell are you doi-!" Lucy cut Lioku off. "Save me!" "Um, what's going on?" Juliette asked with a puzzled face. "He..Natsu...is making me.." "Lucy! Are you excited?! 'Cuz I am!" Natsu said with a large grin. "Natsu! What are you doing to Lucy!" Juliette shouted with concern. "Who said I'm..doing anything to her? Besides, she came here on her own!" "LIES! You made me sneak away damn it!" Lucy budded in. "Natsu, what should the next outfit be? Hehe" Happy asked mischievously. "I don't know, what do ya think, the raw fish, or bunny?" Hahaha!" Natsu said as he laughed hysterically. "RAW FISH RAW FISH!" Happy demanded. Lucy's cheeks became a rosey pink color. "Do I look like sushi to you cat!" Lioku and Juliette stood still with disbelief for a while, until Juliette breaks the silence with a whisper. "Psst! Lio. Sneak up to Natsu and grab the money!" "Good idea, I'll go ninja on him.." Lioku instantly went from a whisper to a roaring scream. "Natsu! Big ass dudes tryna hug you from behind! Watch out!" "Wow..just like a ninja.." Juliette mumbled sarcastically. Natsu jumped up from his seat. "GAH get away you idiot! Wait..what?" Lioku dashed up and grabbed the sack full of jewel. "Got it!" "You LIAR! Roar of the-!" "RUN!" Lucy interrupted. "Lio watch out!" Juliette hopped in front of Lioku with urgency. "Roar of the Ice dragon!" Juliette's hasty attack combined with Natsu's, creating a massive pool of water below the impact. as the steam subsided, i revealed Juliette on the floor with Lioku hovering over her. "I over did it again..thats a habit.. I need to..break." Juliette faints due to the over usage of her magic. "S- She's a, dragon slayer?" Natsu asks with question in his voice. Lioku looks up at Natsu with nervous eyes. "Shes not the only one..."


End file.
